1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to sunroofs for motor vehicles. In particular, this invention relates to a sunroof which opens by pivoting about a hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sunroofs of the above design are known from German Patent Publication No DE 42 03 806 C1, FIG. 1. These are simple roof structures with a panel which is conventionally formed from a glass plate. The panel is hinged to the roof frame at the front and can be swivelled into a ventilation position by raising its rear edge by means of a knee-joint-like positioning lever device. In the ventilation position, a ventilation gap is formed between the rear edge of the panel and the fixed vehicle roof. It is desirable to be able to set the height of the ventilation gap and safely fix the panel in each set position in order to achieve a fixed condition of the panel in any desired ventilation position of the panel when the vehicle is travelling.
In another known sunroof (DE 22 54 962 A1), whose steel panel is still at least partially movable over the rear fixed roof surface when the panel is swivelled out into a ventilation position, the ventilation gap can be set because the panel can be locked in any position by special locking means. In this case, however, the panel is positioned by means of simple guide links swivel-mounted on both the roof frame and the panel. The ends of the guide links on the frame side are rigidly connected together by means of a bearing shaft. The special locking means, formed like brake lamellae, engage on this stationary bearing shaft which does not participate in the movements of the panel.